Many computing devices and other electronic devices, such as mobile phones, desktop and laptop computers, tablets, digital cameras, and other similar devices are capable of capturing and displaying electronic images. As such, the number of digital images continues to increases. Users may desire to view and interact with these digital images through the computing devices.